


Perfect To Me

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Let me know if I missed a tag!Also, kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡Come say hi!





	Perfect To Me

“Derek, it's okay,” Stiles whispered, hands tight on the man's shoulders, anchoring him.

“They're unnatural,” Derek retorted weakly, body shaking from fatigue.

“Definitely not. At least for you. I want to see them.”

Derek glanced up at him, then closed his eyes and grunted painfully as white feathered wings tore out of his back, shining in the moonlight.

Stiles stared at them in silent awe, loosening his grip ever so slightly.

“Sti?”

Amber green eyes met hazel orbs with a smile. “Gorgeous. Just like the rest of you.” Derek smiled back, relieved. “No more hiding from each other.”

“Yeah, agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Also, kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
